Don't Forget the Sweets
by arcadiablitz
Summary: Their love is going to give him cavities one day. — PrussiaLiechtenstein


**don't forget the sweets**

their love is going to give him cavities one day.

**by **arcadiablitz

**.**

**.**

**.**

She reached over his grip on her and snatched some popcorn from the lime-colored bowl sitting on the glass coffee table before the sofa Elise was curled up on with Gilbert. She popped them in her mouth, grimacing a bit as she swallowed them.

"These need a lot more butter or salt."

"Geez, got anything else to complain about, _schatzi?" _He winked and stuck his tongue out at her, grinning childishly when she giggled. "Thought so."

"Oh, shush it," she responded, pushing herself against him and raising a hand to lightly flick his cheek. "We're missing out on the movie." Gilbert groaned.

"This movie is total, utter _shit," _he whined, tightening his hold on his girlfriend. "And this dub is twice as bad. Jesus, they make German sound bad." He wrinkled his face in disgust.

"True…but I'd still kind of like to watch it," Elise said.

"It's a B-rated, gutter-ball American movie," he deadpanned, staring deep into her green eyes, "and you'd rather devote your attention to it rather than me? Sheesh."

"I think anyone would rather watch a terrible movie than spend time with you, Gil," a voice teased from behind the couple, flicking on the light.

"Dammit, Elizabeta sebet! What are you doing here?" he snapped. The Hungarian woman smirked.

"Just forgot something. Don't mind me, I'm not here at all," she singsonged, twirling away into the kitchen, leaving a scowling Gilbert and an amused Elise.

"She doesn't know how to mind her own business," the albino grumbled, turning around and snuggling closer to Elise again. She grinned.

"Hey, don't talk about her like that. Remember, she's one of my best friends," she reminded him calmly. He sighed over-dramatically. "I still love you, so stop acting dejected."

"One day, she's totally going to dump you, Gilbert," Elizabeta called loudly from the kitchen, drawing another scowl to his pallid face. "She's too good for you, anyway."

"No I'm not, Liza," Elise replied softly. She laced her fingers in assurance when she saw him staring intensely at the ground. It lightened up his expression instantly.

"I'm just messing with you guys. I can't believe I'm saying this, Gilbert, but you two actually look good together." She strutted out the kitchen with a few plastic bangs hanging from her arms. She slanted her eyes at her self-proclaimed Prussian 'friend'. "So you better not break her heart, got that?"

"We've been together for year, Liza, and you're telling me this now?" he answered flatly, laying his head down on the top of Elise's. "Of course I ain't gonna damage my little _katze._"

"I'm a strong girl, Elizabeta," Elise added. Eizabeta just nodded, and waved goodbye as she left again. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"What's up with all the interruptions lately?" he grumbled, scooting back into a comfortable position and placing Elise onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. She shrugged.

"I don't know." She grabbed some more popcorn, nearly tipping the entire bowl over. They were at a terribly edited part in the movie where the 'badass' main character and a few other fairly unimportant people were running from explosions.

"Why did they even dub this movie…?" Gilbert asked aloud. Elise shrugged yet again.

"I kind of enjoy watching these movies because I like to laugh at the horrible parts," she said. "Remember the ghost movie we watched before this one?"

"Ugh, that was beyond horrible." She tittered lightly. Then her expression turned to a slight frown.

"Do you have any chocolate, Gilbert?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Do you?"

"Um, yeah…" He nodded towards the kitchen. "I'll go get them for you." He jogged over after pulling Elise off of him and snatched the chocolates from the cupboards quickly. When he returned, however, the popcorn bowl was completely emptied and Elise had taken the couch for herself.

"Ah, thanks!" She smiled sweetly at him and gingerly took them from his hands while he gaped at her. "You know, you really shouldn't forget the sweets for a lady."

"You sneaky little _teufel_…" he sighed as he got down onto the floor and leaned against the couch, allowing Elise to play with tufts of his white hair. There was an uncomfortable lump in the back pocket of his jeans;

surely he'd bring the ring out one day, in case Elise's sweetness didn't kill him off before then.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Translations**

**German: **Schatzi - a term of endearment. Means treasure.

**German: **Katze - means cat.

**German: **Teufel - means devil. Can alternatively be spelled like my sister's name (eheheh).


End file.
